earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Emil Blonsky
Emil Blonsky is a soldier in the British Army on loan to the US Military. He lead an assault team on Bruce Banner in Brazil but he turned into the Hulk and escaped. He was then given a small dose of the Super Soldier Serum supplied by General Ross and lead a second assault but the Hulk broke all the bones in his body, but the serum healed his injuries. He was given more serum before forcing Samuel Sterns to induce him with Banner's blood and gamma rays turning into an abomination. The Hulk defeated him and was taken in by Ross. Biography Earlier Life Emil Blonksy was born in Russia and moved to England as a child. He grew up and joined the British Army because a special elite soldier. He was loaned to the United States Army where he was called to lead a special team on a secret mission, ordered by General Thaddeus Ross. The Incredible Hulk After General Ross discovers Banner's location, he sends a team to capture him, led by Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where Banner transforms into the Hulk and kills all the team, escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body kicking him against a tree. Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Samuel Sterns subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment after again leading an attack on Banner's location, now in New York. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's temple. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through New York. Hulk jumps out of Ross' helicopter and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Abilities *'Super strength' - The Abomination's strength is matched only by the Hulk but even he wasn't strong enough to defeat the Hulk who's rage was stronger. *'Super speed' - The Abomination can easily out run human and most vehicles. *'Invulnerability' - The Abomination's body is so strong and dense, that bullets cannot penetrate it and if they do, his body quickly regenerates that area. *'Healing Factor' - The Abomination's body when injured, quickly heals the injured area by regenerating the tissue almost immediately after peneratration. *'Super stamina' - The Abomination can run and move for long periods of time far greater than Humans. Trivia *Originally, in the comics Emil Blonsky is a Russian spy and when he became the Abomination he had reptilian skin. In the movie he's a Russian-born, British Royal Marines-trained officer on loan to the US Armed Forces who is working with General Ross. In this version when he became the Abomination he didn't have reptilian skin. Category:Villains Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Hulk Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters without powers Category:Human